


After All This Time? Always

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas never stopped thinking about Hanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time? Always

Even after all the years they’d spent at different colleges, not keeping in regular contact, Lucas never stopped thinking about Hanna, wondering how she was doing. But she was with Caleb, who was a great guy, who’d been one of Lucas’s best friends in high school, and even Lucas could see that they were meant to be together, and was happy for them. 

It had been a shock to him when Hanna said that they were no longer together, and that she was now with someone else. He’d come to terms with Hanna being with Caleb because he could see that Caleb genuinely loved Hanna. But Jordan was an unknown quantity, and Lucas didn’t like to think about that. Whoever this Jordan jackass was, Lucas hoped he treated Hanna right, like she deserved.

The truth was, the car he’d driven past her in was borrowed from his cousin and the apartment was a rental. He didn’t know why he’d come out with all that crap about all those houses and cars. This was Hanna, after all, the first person in the class to see past all that hermaphrodite rumour Alison had spread and see the real Lucas Gottesman. She’d liked him for who he was back then, and she still would have now, he knew. Lucas had loved her for that, and even now he still did. But he’d opened mouth without engaging brain as usual, and Hanna had seemed really interested, so he’d had no choice but to keep up the lie. And even though he knew it was idiotic to care about what they thought of him after so many years, a part of Lucas liked the thought of Hanna repeating that to Alison, or to Mona, the two girls who had made his life a misery at Rosewood High, and them actually believing that he’d made something of himself, that he was more than just their taunts. Hanna would have told him it didn’t matter, that anyone who counted for anything would accept him for who he was. But he still found himself imagining the looks on Ali and Mona’s faces at the thought that Hermy the Hermaphrodite was more successful than either of them.

But even as he thought to himself that the lie had been a mistake, he knew he had to tell the other lie, the one that Hanna had been with him on the night of Charlotte DiLaurentis’s murder. Hanna was the one who had made his high school days bearable back then, and he’d never been able to find a way to repay her. Now he had. As he told the story, he imagined how it could have been if he had really been able to spend that night with Hanna. Lucas knew that it was just as impossible a dream as it had been back then. But it didn’t change anything. After all this time, he still loved Hanna Marin, and he was pretty sure he always would. And maybe, who knew? Since Caleb was with Spencer now, and if anything ever happened to put this Jordan out of the picture, maybe there could be hope for Lucas after all.


End file.
